Story of Gryffindor and Slytherin
by searthgirl
Summary: This is a tale of long long ago. About the founders of Hogwarts.


This is a story of long ago. Ages and ages ago, when the world was young. This is the beginning of Hogwarts. And this, is the story of two friends, as they face life's journey.

 _At the beginning_

Gathered in a village, in a far off land. There lay a tavern. The dusk lights pouring in. Giving the place a glowing, orange tint. Three jolly adults were drinking away.

A classy lady, of elegance and poise. She was Rowena Ravenclaw. Born from the glens of Scotland. She was a bright young women, able to outwit all her opponents. Wisdom beyond her years. She was very close to her friend Helga Hufflepuff. And got along well with Godric Gryffindor.

A beautiful, and cheery plump lass had given a charming laugh. She was Helga Hufflepuff, a very dear friend to Rowena Ravenclaw. She had introduce Rowena and Godric a month or so ago, and was enjoying their company. She was from the broad valleys of the Wales. She had met with Rowena many years ago in her travels, and they became very close. She was someone of high cheers and joy. She was the very same as the beaming sunshine on a summers day. She was the type that can befriend and accept all. She specialized in that of food and dishes, her greatest passion.

The one to give a hardy loud laugh was the eccentric Godric Gryffindor. The victorious, courageous lad from the moor of England. He was one for adventure. The one who has traveled farthest of all the land. He will make friends with all those he meets. He thrives on a great challenge. He was one to use a sword over a wand. He was known to go into battle with his fellow muggle and wizard kind, for he was with courage and justice.

"He should be here soon" Godric stated.

"This friend of yours, right?" Rowena asked.

"Oh I can not wait to meet him Godric. I bet he is as courageous and dashing as you are," Helga stated. A dark figure approached the table, standing beside Godric. Both ladies were startled by the figure. Godric turned and gave his brightest smile.

"You're here Salz," Godric stood up and gave him a big bear hug, which seemed to annoy Salazar Slytherin.

"As eccentric as always Godric" Salazar stated dreary. Salazar Slytherin was a dark brooding figure. A man who values ambition and purity. He hails from the fens of England. He and Godric had been friends for ages, inseparable. He was one who liked the darkness. He was a potions master and one for the more darker magic. His disgust with muggles have always caused him to baffle at Godric's insistent to interact with them.

"Well, it's...It is a pleasure to meet you..." Helga stumbled, slightly intimidated by this man.

"Salazar Slytherin. Charmed, I'm sure" Salazar Said as he accepted Helga's handshake. He stared at her intensely, making Helga shift uncomfortably. Rowena approached him, allowing Helga to scurry behind her. She offered her hand out to him. She standing her ground, not allowing him to intimidate her.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Rowena stated. Salazar lowered himself to kiss her hand.

"I am pleased as well, my lady. This is much more acceptable then whom Godric normally introduces me to," Salazar stated. Godric gave a hearty laugh.

"Salz, you just don't like people. You need to be more social!" Godric expressed as he gave a good slap on Salazar's back. Salazar had the appearance of a parent trying to be patient with their child.

"Do they not have servants here at this..." Salazar took a moment to pause, thinking carefully about what to say next. "...Quaint little shack. I am quite thirsty and would like to order a drink," Salazar stated.

"Oh Salz. You go an order your drink at the counter. It's great interaction I would think" Godric stated.

"How barbaric," Salazar said. He got up and glided over to the counter. His movement were so fluid. It was eerie to both Helga and Rowena.

"Godric...Um...He is...Well your friend, Salazar is um..." Helga stumbled over her words. While she is the type to make friends with just about anybody, there were a few whom even she had trouble with.

"He is certainly not the type of person we had imagine you...associating with," Rowena stated. Unlike Helga, Rowena was much more straightforward and honest. This was probably why she was a good match with Helga.

"What? Salz? Well we go way back. We have been friend forever. Or at least for eons. We met in childhood. We have always been close," Godric said. He took a gulp of his drink.

"Godric it's just that he is well..." Even Rowena was at a loss for words.

"Intense," Helga finished.

"Ok, well, he can be a little off putting when others first meet him. But trust me he is harmless. Once you two get to know him, you will see his charm. And he cracks such hilarious jokes" Godric stated. The other two still felt a bit uneasy. Salazar had returned with a drink of his own.

"Godric, what kind of place have you brought me to? You did not warn me this place allows such...creatures in here," Salazar stated. Both women were taken aback.

"What creatures?" Helga asked. She was a bit upset at the idea of Salazar was putting down House Elves. As they were such dear ones to her growing up.

"The one over there. That muggle," Salazar pointed at a fair young maiden hanging off the arm of a young man.

"Well I must say though, this filthy place seems fit to be made by muggles. Perhaps the owners either took over from other muggles. Or it was built by muggle slaves. That seems like the only proper use for them," Salazar stated, turning his nose up.

"Oh Salz. You and your hilarious jokes," Godric said as he gave a hearty laugh. Helga looked mortified. Rowena was just trying to distract herself. One does wonder if this was the beginning of an odd, but blossoming friendship.

 _The foundation_

Rowena had stopped over a cliff. She gazed over the dark lake below. She took a deep breath, finding the cool air refreshing.

"Well, what do you all think. It's just like the place in my dreams," Rowena looked back at the other three. The other three looked around, impressed with the surrounding. Rowena had been insistent about coming to this spot. They had been talking about building a school, a place to teach what they know of magic. And Rowena had a dream, about a warthog leading her to this spot.

"This will be where we build our school," Rowena stated.

"What will we name it?" Helga asked.

"Well, it was a warthog spirit that brought me here. So how about having our school named after it?" Rowena asked. Salazar snorted, clearly not impressed. Rowena marched over.

"I suppose you have a better idea, Slytherin?" Rowena stared at him. But Salazar wouldn't back down.

"I do think there could be a better place or name. But I suppose it will do," Salazar said as he glided past her. It took everything she had to not throttle him right there and then.

"Then it is settled! This will be our new school!" Godric exclaimed excitedly.

 _The first crack_

Helga had knocked on Godric's office door. Godric had commanded the person comes in. Helga strolled in, a bit hesitant in her steps. Godric beamed at her, cheery as always.

"What can I do for you today Helga?" Godric asked. Helga looked at him sheepishly. She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Well Godric. It's about Salazar Slytherin," Helga said. She took a seat on the two seat couch near the desk.

"He and Rowena had a argument just a while ago. Salazar had been pestering her about having Dark Magic taught here. She and I are completely against the idea. I mean, what good can ever come from knowing Dark Magic? But he was so persistent about it. He won't budge on his stance. And I thought, well since you two are such close friends..." Helga stated. She didn't like the idea of ratting to Godric but she couldn't think of anything else to do. Godric took a moment to compose his thoughts.

"Well both Rowena and Salz are both so stubborn. And while I can't completely side with Salz on this topic, I can see his side. He probably thinks it would be best to know these spells and curses as a way to defend against them," Godric stated. Helga sighed. Godric always tend to brush off most complaints about Salazar. Almost blinded by their friendship.

"Godric, it's not just this instance. There is something...something dark there. His mannerism, his speeches. The way he looks down on those not like him. He even speaks parseltongue! And his views on Muggles...it's just disturbing," Helga stated. Godric gave a hearty laugh.

"Helga listen. I know Salz makes his jokes and comments here and there. But he really doesn't mean any malice with them. He just grew up in a place where they had to stay a bit more hidden from muggles to not be persecuted. But he knows that there isn't much different between us. It's just a bit off-putting to those who are not used to him," Godric stated. He made his way to the door.

"I'll talk to him. Maybe we can come up with a compromise. Perhaps we can have a course that can teach students about the defending against the Dark Arts," Godric walked out of his office. Helga just sighed.

 _The second crack_

"That is ridiculous! How dare you!" Helga shouted. Her face was red, her hands balled into fist. Rowena was trying to calm her down. Godric had walked into the shouting. Helga just looked at him. Angry. Tears running down her face. She marched past Godric, not saying a word. Rowena ran after her.

"What was that all about?" Godric asked.

"Hufflepuff was just taking a tantrum over my request to remove those mongrels from the kitchen. They will just taint the castle's pristine reputation," Salazar said calmly.

"You know Helga is attached to the house elves. They are the ones that helped raise her. And her kind heart will always accept those that need help," Godric says.

"Hmph. You and Hufflepuff are such saps" Salazar took a sip of his tea.

"You both are so insistent of interacting with such vile creatures. The only use for House elves and muggles are slavery. And we certainly do not need _them_ in our school to taint the purity of our students," Salazar stated.

"Salz...You..You can't mean that. All creatures are valuable to our world," Godric stated. He was shocked by the cold attitude Salazar had for others.

"I suppose you will take Hufflepuff's side. Very well, I will allow for her elves to stay. But they must remain in the kitchen. Best to let them do what they do best. Serve their masters," Salazar had left the room. Godric wasn't sure what to do. He was starting to see a different side to Salazar. Or maybe this is how he always was, and he was just in denial about his friend. Rowena had approached Godric.

"I think you ladies were right about Salz," Godric stated. Rowena tried to reach out to Godric, but she hesitated.

"But I'm sure I can change his mind. He grew up in a place that felt distaste for others. But he's not evil. He really does have a good soul. He's just a bit misguided. I'm sure I can make him see things our way. And we will work towards making this a world I dream of. A world where Wizards and muggles can live and work together," Godric walked way. He was determined to make his case to Salazar.

 _The final crack_

Godric had raced down to the dungeon. The past few months had been stressful. Not only with teaching magic to the students, but also trying to reason with Salazar. He and Salazar seem to be butting heads more and more. They were both stubborn. But Salazar had gone too far this time. Godric had pushed open Salazar's office door.

"Salazar!" Godric yelled. He was angry, infuriated. Salazar gave Godric a quick glance before returning to his work. Godric marched over to Salazar's desk, pouring a pile of hogwarts letters onto his desk.

"What are these?" Godric asked. Salazar leaned back in his chair and gave Godric a look over. He rolled his eyes before replying.

"They're letters, Godric. I was sure even _you_ would have know this," Salazar said calmly.

"They are the letters that was suppose to be sent to 11 year old wizards. But I had found out you have been keeping these. Only allowing some of them to be sent out. What do you think you're doing?" Godric leaned over Salazar's desk.

"You are over reacting. I only kept the letters of the undesirable. We still have plenty of students coming in," Salazar stated.

"Who is undesirable? Why did you keep these students from coming to our school? What is the issue?" Godric questioned him. Salazar stood up, so he can see eye to eye with Godric.

"I will not allow filthy _Mudblood_ to ruin our well established school. We have a reputation," Salazar said. Godric face went red.

"How dare you! Every child has a right to be taught in this school. It doesn't matter where they came from or who their parents are! If the child has magic, then they have a right to be here. You need to understand this and stand down Salazar," Godric stated.

"Understanding? I have been far more understanding and compromising then any of you have been to me! I stayed quiet when Ravenclaw chose this awful place for our school. The only good thing about this place is that I can be underwater in this peaceful dungeon. I allowed Hufflepuff to employ those disgusting house elves to work as slaves in the kitchen. And I have put up with your distasteful interaction with muggles, damaging not just your reputation, but mine as well. But I will not under any circumstances allow mudbloods in MY school!" Salazar exclaimed.

"This the end of this discussions. You will no longer have anything to do with the admission letter. Goodbye Salazar," Godric turned to walk away. Salazar took out his wand. He cast out a spell at Godric. But Godric was quick, he turned and deflected the spell with his sword. Godric took out his own wand.

"You do not want to do this Salz. Step down," Godric said. But Salazar was stubborn. And so they battle. Spell after spell was cast. Both of equal match. And as Salazar was about ready to cast out the death curse, Godric disarmed him with his own wand. Godric rushed over to Salazar, pointing his sword at Salazar's throat. Helga and Rowena had rushed down to the dungons, wondering what the commotion was.

"Salazar Slytherin, for the sake of our old friendship, I will spare you. But you must either relinquish you old ways and belief, or you must leave Hogwarts, and never come back," Godric stated as he sheathed his sword. Salazar stood up. He grabbed his wand and left the room without saying a word. He left Hogwarts, never to return.

Godric went into the founders coomon room. This is where the founders would have their meetings. He took out the founders orbs. It had the four houses on each of them. If any of the orbs break, the house and founder would be gone. Removed and forgotton by all the faculty and students in Hogwarts. Their history would be erased, forever. Godric grabbed the Slytherin orb. Rowena and Helga arrived shortly. Godric had lifted his hand with the orb, ready to break the orb.

"No," Godric brought the orb back down, looking at it.

"No matter how things have turned out. No matter how dark and twisted his beliefs are. He still was a founder of this school. He was still one of us," Godric put the orbs away.

"For the sake of my friendship, now completely broken. But I shall still keep a part of him here, with us," Godric's eyes watered up, but he brushed them away before they could spill. Tears do not suit the brave, courageous Gryffindor. Rowena and Helga came to Godric. And they all comfort each other silently.

 _The dream_

Rowena had been wondering the halls, unable to sleep. After her daughter's betrayal, she could hardly sleep anymore. But of course she couldn't tell anyone, not even her dear friend Helga Hufflepuff. On her walk she found Godric Gryffindor, looking out one of the windows.

"Godric? What keep you up at this hour?" Rowena approached him. He was a bit startled, lost in his own thoughts for so long. He took a moment, not really sure what to say. Then he gave her a gentle smile.

"I have been having this dream recently. I think is a premonition. And it's showing me of Salazar Slytherin. It's been so long since I thought of him. But he seemed to be in danger. I dreamt of his demise," Godric stated. He turned back to the window.

"I'm going to find him. I may not have spoken to him in years, but he was still my friend once. And if he is in danger, then I want to help him. Perhaps I can finally mend what has been broken. Don't you think so?" Godric asked. Rowena paused, thinking of her own broken relationship. But she gave a gentle smile.

"Yes. I think you are right. I believe that no matter how much time has passed, it is never to late to repair what has been broken," Rowena stated.

"I shall leave at sunrise. I shall be back in a few days," Godric left, going to his room to prepare. Rowena turned back to the window.

"I hope you and Salazar can mend your differences. Even if we didn't always get along, he is still one of us. And to you, my dear daughter. I only wish that you return to me. I'm not even angry with you anymore. I just want to see you again. Even if it's just one more time," Rowena said as tears streamed down her face. Unbeknownst to Godric, he and Rowena did share similar pain.

 _The final meeting_

In the northern parts of Europe. In the vast forest, Salazar Slytherin had been wondering around the forest. He was collecting ingredients for more potions. But he became surrounded by ravaged animals. He was ready to protect himself, but there were to many of them. They all launched an attack. Salazar had prepared to be attack, but then he heard the sound of metal slicing through flesh. He looked up to see Godric Gryffindor, standing over him courageously.

"Gryffindor?" Salazar questioned what would bring him all the way out here.

"I'll hold them off with my sword. If you can, use your wand against them Salz," Godric stated. Salazar stood up, standing back-to-back with his former friend. They battled of the beasts. One with his mighty sword, the other with his cunning wand. Finally the beasts were gone. Godric had prevented his dream from becoming reality.

"Salz. I'm so glad to have found you in time. i think perhaps we should-" the ground beneath Godric. He fell, only able to hold on the cliff by his hands. Below him were spike.

"Salz, help me!" Godric pleaded to Salazar, unable to lift himself up. Salazar went to help, but then he hesitated. His face darkened.

"All my life, I had been dictated by your brute strength. But with you out of the way, I can finally achieve the dreams I had for our school. I will make it a school that I have dreamt of," Salazar stated. Godric looked at him confused and horrified.

"I will let you in a my little secret. I created a room of my very own before I left Hogwarts. One only my descendants can access. And one day, my descendants will unleash my dear basilik and take away all the filthy, untrustworthy mudbloods and impurities you have allow at our school. And there is nothing you can do," Salazar said.

"Salz..." Salazar pushed Godric off the cliff. Godric's scream was the only sound in the forest.

Salazar had made it down to the bottom, careful not to fall on the spikes himself. He found Godric's corpse. His eyes were completely lifeless. And a ball of light was floating above the body. Godric's soul. Salazar was relieved, he made it before the soul had went into the other world. He opened his locket. The soul was brought into the locket, which Salazar sealed shut.

"For the sake of our old friendship. I shall keep you with me, forever," Salazar had left the place into the darkness.


End file.
